


Delacour's Decision

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Gen, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was raised in France by the Delacour's but what happens when he receives his Hogwarts letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delacour's Decision

\---

Madame McGonagall,

I am afraid that I am going to have to decline your invite to your school due to the fact that I have already made the decision to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. 

I do not wish to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nor do I ever wish to go back to England ever again.

My older sister Fleur already attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and our younger sister will be attending Beauxbatons Academy when she is of age.

Please do not try to contact me again.

Sincerely, 

Harry James Potter-Delacour 

\---


End file.
